Posłannictwo z planety Wenus/4
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział IV. DWAJ WSPÓLNICY — DWAJ WROGOWIE. „Sunęły lekkie obroki… sunęły lekkie obłoki...” To były ostatnie słowa, które zdołałem przeczytać. Zaczęło się nagle robić ciemno. Oczy moje wyczerpane lekturą w tak niewygodnych warunkach napróżno usiłowały walczyć z zapadającym zmrokiem… Zresztą Velmot wkrótce wstał i odszedł w stronę rzeki. Wybiła godzina czynu. Jakiego czynu? Było mi to dziwnie obojętne. Pomimo tak niewyjaśnionej sytuacyi nie obawiałem się zupełnie o siebie, chociaż Velmot zapowiadał, że pogada ze mną „ostro”. Wielka tajemnica wizyi w Enclos do tego stopnia absorbowała moją myśl, że wypadki zachodzące obecnie interesowały mnie o tyle, o ile mogły służyć lub zaszkodzić sprawie genialnego wynalazku Noela Dorgeroux. Wszak był już ktoś, kto znając prawdę, rozgłosił ją czy zamierzał rozgłosić całemu światu! Czyż mogłem w takiej chwili myśleć o czem innem? interesować się sprawami, nie dotyczącemi bezpośrednio logicznych rozumowań Benjamina Prevotella i niesłychanie ważnych rezultatów, do których on dojść zdołał!… Ach! jakżebym pragnął i ja wiedzieć wszystko! Co stanowi podstawę istotną nowej hypotezy? Czy godzi się ona z realnemi wskazaniami eksperymentalnemi? Wiele rzeczy w wywodach Benjamina Prevotella było dla mnie niejasnych? Co chciał on właściwie powiedzieć? Co znaczyły te lekkie obłoki, które dojrzał na niebie? Jaki wpływ mogły wywierać na obrazy, pojawiające się na ekranie? Dlaczego Prevotelle zapytywał mnie czy druga strona zwrócona jest ku wschodowi słońca? I dlaczego odpowiedź moją uznał za potwierdzenie swej hypotezy? Głos Velmota wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Zbliżyłem się do okna, zajmując stanowisko, które porzuciłem na kilka minut. Velmot pochylił się nad okienkiem piwnicy. — I cóż? Massignac? czy gotów jesteś? Wyciągniemy cię tędy, to ci oszczędzi trudu drapania się po schodach. Potem jednak zszedł po schodach na dół. Posłyszałem wkrótce odgłosy burzliwej wymiany zdań, potem jakiś ryk, — wreszcie zaparowała nagła cisza, więcej wstrząsająca niż wszystko to, co się przedtem działo. Mogłem sobie już wyrobić pojęcie o ohydnej scenie zainscenizowanej przez Velmota. Dla mordercy mego wuja nie czułem litości, ale przyznaję, że zadygotałem na myśl o chwili, w której i na mnie przyjdzie kolej. Odbyło się to tak, jak zapowiedział Velmot: Massignac skrępowany sznurami z zakneblowanymi ustami ukazał się wyciągnięty z lochu na linie. Następnie Velmot ujął go za ramiona. zaciągnął nad rzekę i przemocą usadowił w łódce, poczem rzekł: — Massignac, po raz trzeci przemawiam do twojego zdrowego rozsądku a za chwilę przemówię po raz czwarty energiczniej, jeżeli mnie do tego zmusisz. Ale ty ustąpisz, nieprawdaż? No namyśl że się! Zastanów się, cobyś zrobił, gdybyś był na mojem miejscu? Postąpiłbyś tak samo, jak i ja, przyznaj! Więc na co ty czekasz!? Knebel nie pozwoli ci mówić? Jedno skinienie zgody, a zdejmę ci go. Zgadzasz się? Nie? W takim razie zmuszasz mnie do innego sposobu prowadzenia konwereacyi… Żałuję mocno, jeżeli ten sposób nie wyda ci się zbyt przyjemnym... Usadowiwszy się koło swojej ofiary, uchwycił ją w pół i dźwignął… Dał się słyszeć plusk i za chwilę Massignac zawisł po piersi zanurzony w wodzie — pomiędzy dwoma palami, zaczepiony o żelazny hak. Księżyc wypłynął z za chmar, mogłem więc jak najdokładniej obserwować tę scenę… Widziałem twarz Massignaca śmiertelnie bladą i fale rzeki wysrebrzone światłem księżycowym. — Nie irytuj się Massignac.. nic ci to nie pomoże… No, a teraz pogadamy jeszcze, tylko szybko, bo mamy mało czasu… Za godzinę mniej więcej naleję ci się trochę wody do ust, a to przeszkadza swobodnej rozmowie. Velmot zaśmiał się jakimś dyabelskim chichotem: — Zostawiłam ci pięćdziesiąt minut czasu do namysłu… Umilkł na kilkanaście sekund, poczem ciągnął dalej swój monolog: — Zdajesz sobie chyba jasne sprawy z tego w jakiej znajdujesz się sytuacyi? Ten powróz, na którym jesteś uwiązany, jak bydlę w rzeźni — ugina się pod twoim ciężarem coraz bardziej… Z każdą chwilą zanurzasz się głębiej… nic cię nie uratuje, jeżeli nie przemówisz… No, powiesz?! Księżyc, to chował się poza chmury, to znowu wypływał, oblewając cały ponury obraz migotliwym światłem. Ciemna sylwetka Massignaca rysowała się w półmroku… Woda podchodziła mu coraz wyżej — sięgając już po ramiona… — Słuchaj stary, jeżeli masz odrobinę logiki we łbie to powinieneś gadać… Razem obmyśliliśmy ten interes, doprowadzilibyśmy go do skutku wspólnemi siłami, ale ty bezczelnie chciałeś zagarnąć wszystkie zyski. Żądam, byś mi oddał moją część, oto wszystko!… Wystarczy, byś mnie zapoznał z formułą Noela Dorgeroux i umożliwił mi pierwszy eksperyment. Wtedy wypuszczę cię na wolność, bo będę miał pewność, iż obawiając się konkurencyi, uczciwie oddasz mi połowę dochodów… Zgadzasz się czy nie — do stu tysięcy piorunów!… Teodor Massignac musiał wykonać jakiś gest negacji czy protestu, bo ciszę nocną przeciął suchy trzask policzka silną dłonią wymierzonego. — Łotrze jeden! — ryknął Velmot — świętego wyprowadziłbyś z cierpliwości!… Więc wolisz zdychać?!… A może masz nadzieję, że ja stchórzę! albo spodziewasz się pomocy skądkolwiek? Idyoto!… Przecież to ty sam wyszukałeś to miejsce zeszłego roku w zimie… Żaden statek tędy nie jedzie… Wokół puste pola .. Znikąd możliwości ratunku!… ani litości!… Do kroćset szatanów! czy ty sobie nie zdajesz sprawy?… Czytałem ci przecież ten artykuł w „Journal de Soir”… Wyjąwszy formułę, cały sekret Noela Dorgeroux jest tam już zdemaskowany!… I kto wie, czy ten młodzik nie wpadnie sam na nią!… może za kilkanaście dni, cała rzecz stanie się własnością ogółu, a ja stracę miliony, które mógłbym tymczasem zarobić!… Aa! Doprawdy, że to się wściec można!... Długa chwila ciszy. Księżyc oświetlił jasno postać Massignaca. Woda sięgała mu już po szyję. — Nie mam ci więcej nic do powiedzenia! — rzekł Velmot — kończmy! Odmawiasz? Przeczekał chwilę: — Jeżeli odmawiasz, przestaję nalegać!… Po co? Sam postanowiłeś o swoim losie, sam wybrałeś śmierć!… Bywaj, stary! Idę wypić kubek za twoje zdrowie! Ha! ha! ha!… Pochylił się nad swoją ofiarą i dorzucił: — Trzeba jednak być przezornym, trzeba przewidzieć każdą możliwość… Gdybyś się przypadkiem namyślił (kto wie? natchnienie przychodzi w każdej chwili) — to zawołaj tylko a przyjdę… Rozluźniam trochę twój knebel… Do widzenia Teodorze!… Velmot popchnął swą łódkę i przybił do brzegu, mrucząc gniewnie: — Co za psia robota!… I czego to bydlę jest takie głupie?!… Stosownie do swego programu usiadł znowu przy stole, nalał sobie koniaku do kieliszka i zapalił fajkę. — W twoje ręce, Massignac!… Za dwadzieścia minut i ty napijesz się… ale wody!… A może wolisz ten doskonały koniaczek? Więc wołaj!... Słucham, stary towarzyszu!... Chmury zasłoniły księżyc, chmury tak gęste, że w ciemności zatarły się sylwetki obu moich wrogów. W głębi duszy żywiłem przypuszczenie, że albo Velmot ustąpi, albo Massignac przemówi. Minuty mijały… dziesięć… piętnaście być może… Zdawało mi się, że to niesamowite milczenie nigdy się nie skończy… Velmot palił spokojnie swoją fajkę, a Massignac jęczał z cicha… Nie zawołał jednak… Upłynęło jeszcze pięć minut… Nagle Velmot wstał, dysząc wściekłością: — Dosyć mam już twoich jęków, kretynie jeden! Rozwiążę ci się język czy nie? Nie?! No, to zdychaj, bydlę podłe! Posłyszałem, jak mruknął przez zęby: — Może prędzej dam sobie radę z tamtym? Co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Czy tamten — to ja? Istotnie Velmot skierował kroki w stronę wejścia, prowadzącego w głąb domku… Dał się słyszeć krótki, urwany krzyk… A potem zapanowała cisza. Co się stało? Może Velmot w mroku uderzył się o mur lub drzwi? Nie mogłem oczywiście tego sprawdzić!… Stół i krzesło rysowały się niewyraźnie w ciemnościach… Od strony rzeki dobiegały słabnące z każdą chwilą jękliwe skargi Massignaca. — Velmot idzie do mnie — myślałem — za kilka sekund będzie tutaj… Nie miałem pojęcia, czego właściwie ten człowiek żąda ode mnie, jak również nie mogłem domyślić motywów mego uwięzienia. Czyżby Velmot przypuszczał, że ja znam formułę i że dlatego nie zdradziłem Massignaca, ponieważ podzielił się ze mną sekretem Noela Dorgeroux?… W takim razie będzie mnie może chciał zmusić do mówienia, używając tych samych metod, które stosował do swego dawnego wspólnika? A może też chodzi o Beranżerę, o tę dziewczynę, kochaną przez nas obu, a o której rzecz dziwna Velmot ani słowem nie wspomniał przed Massignacem. Na te wszystkie pytania miał mi Velmot odpowiedzieć… Ale dlaczego nie przychodzi? Nikt się nie zjawiał i nie było słychać żadnego szelestu. Gdzież on się podział? Przez długą chwilę trwałem nieruchomo, przyłożywszy ucho do drzwi, gotowy stawić opór, chociaż nie miałem żadnej broni przy sobie. Nie przyszedł. Powróciłem do okna. I tam zupełnie cicho… Straszne wrażenie robiła ta cisza, której nie mąciły już teraz nawet słabe jęki Massignaca. Napróżno wytężyłem wzrok. Nie mogłem dostrzec nic… Fale rzeki i przestrzeń nadbrzeżna wszystko zlewało się w jedną czarną nieprzeniknioną masę. Nie widziałem i nie słyszałem już Teodora Massignaca!… Fakt przejmujący grozą… Czyż woda nalała mu się do ust i nosa, dusząc go? Silnie trzasnąłem kułakiem w okiennicę. Myśl o ewentualnej śmierci Massignaca wstrząsnęła mną, budząc dreszcz przerażenia… Śmierć Massignaca — to zagłada genialnego wynalazku, to zniweczenie wiekopomnego dzieła… Przez śmierć Massignaca — Noel Dorgeroux umierał po raz drugi. Spotęgowałem moje wysiłki. Przestałem troszczyć się o to, że lada chwila Velmot może wpaść i rzucić się na mnie… Jedna tylko myśl opanowała mój umysł: wydostać się z tej dziury, pospieszyć na pomoc nie Massignacowi ale Noelowi Dorgeroux, którego pracy groziło unicestwienie!… Jeśli milczałem dotychczas, jeśli nie oddałem sprawiedliwości zbrodniarza, to w imię tego samego hasła — winienem był ratować od śmierci człowieka, który sam jeden znał niezbędną formułę. Pięści moje okazały się zbyt słabemi, więc zacząłem pomagać sobie krzesłem i prętem żelaznym wyłamanym z łóżka. Okiennica w jednym miejscu była pęknięta… Podważyłem silniej… Dał się słyszeć głuchy trzask… Nareszcie udało mi się zwyciężyć zaporę. Wskoczyłem na okno, otwarłem je, jednym susem znalazłem się na ziemi, aby potem pędem pobiedz w stronę rzeki. Kierując się instynktem, szybko odnalazłem łódź: — Jestem tutaj — krzyknąłem — spieszę ci na pomoc, trzymaj się!… Wyciągnąłem ręce, aby uchwycić sznur, ale dłonie moje trafiły w próżnię… Sznur zerwał się, pale były pod wodą, haka ani śladu… Ciało musiało już popłynąć z prądem rzeki… Na chybił trafił zanurzyłem ramię o ile się dało najgłębiej… Ale huk wystrzału pozbawił mnie na krótką chwilę przytomności umysłu… Kula świsnęła mi koło uszu. Jednocześnie posłyszałem zdławiony głos Velmota: — A!… hultaju jeden!… skorzystałeś już?!… Chcesz uratować tego wisielca Massignaca!… Poczekaj, niegodziwcze!… Strzelił jeszcze dwa razy naoślep, bo ja oddalałem się szybko. Żaden strzał nie ranił mnie. W łódce okrążyłem wyspę i kierując się światłami, które migotały w oddali przybiłem do głównej przystani. Tramwaj mknął po szynach.. Restauracye i kawiarnie były otwarte. Znajdowałem się pomiędzy Bougival i Port-Marly. O godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem byłem już w pokoju hotelowym w Paryżu i czytałem „Journal de Soir”. Poprzednio już w tramwaju przebiegłem oczyma artykuł. Jedno słowo powiedziało mi wszystko. Zrozumiałem i ja! Zrozumiałem cudowną hypotezę Benjamina Prevotella!… Nietylko zrozumiałem, ale i uwierzyłem w nią!… Przerwałem moją niewygodną lekturę w tem miejscu, kiedy Prevotelle przeprowadzał dowód, iż wizye w Enclos są obrazami kinematograficznymi, których wszakże źródło znajduje się gdzieś poza amfiteatrem. Wreszcie ostatnie projekcye nie udały się… Co przeszkodziło widowisku i co zobaczył Benjamin Prevotelle na niebie? Niebo było czyste, ale na horyzoncie snuły się lekkie obłoczki… Benjamin Prevotelle opowiadał dalej: „W miarę jak obłoki rysowały się wyraźniej, obrazy na ekranie zacierały się lub nawet znikały zupełnie… Skoro obłoki się rozpraszały — obraz występował czysto i wyraźnie… Trzy razy stwierdziłem ten fakt… Mógłżeby to być prosty wypadek… Intuicya podszepnęła mi, że pomiędzy temi zjawiskami zachodzi ścisły, nierozerwalny związek… A zatem wpływy pozaziemskie albo przynajmniej z górnych regionów pochodzące. Znalazłem się na progu nowej tajemnicy, nowej zagadki… W pierwszej chwili przemknęła mi przez mózg myśl, że obrazy mogą być rzucane przez projektor, umieszczany w samolocie… Lecz w tym wypadku musiałoby się zauważyć obecność powietrznego statku, a przy tym odległość ewentualna, czyniła przy obecnym stanie nauki tego rodzaju rozwiązanie kwestyi absolutnie nierealnem. A zatem? a zatem czyż sięgnąć myślą i wzrokiem dalej, przebyć jednym skokiem niezmierzoną przestrzeń i przyjąć hypotezę, że wyświetlane obrazy są pochodzenia nietylko pozaziemskiego, ale poza ludzkiego? Rzuciłem wielkie słowo!… Hypoteza przestała być moją wyłączną własnością… Jakże przyjmą ją te szerokie rzesze, które ten pamiętnik mój czytać będą? Z dreszczem mistycznej trwogi, z ogniem zapału czy z chłodnym uśmiechem niedowierzania? Zachowajmy zimną krew moi państwo!... Trzeba poddać wniosek, do którego przywiodło nas ścisłe rzeczowe badanie fenomenów bezstronnej analizie mózgowej, trzeba ją przefiltrować przez lejek naszej myśli krytycznej?... Obrazy pozaludzkie… co to ma znaczyć? Określenie to właściwie przekracza granicę naszego pojmowania, myśl ludzka cofa się przed niem… A jednak to jest tak bardzo proste… Ustalmy granice naszych badań — granice systemu słonecznego i w tym kole olbrzymiem skoncentrujmy wzrok na punktach najbliższych a przez to najwięcej dostępnych… Jeśli to bowiem są istotnie obrazy świetlne, to bez względu na pochodzenie projekcyi ludzkie czy pozaludzkie — muszą one promieniować w jakichś punktach stałych, rozmieszczonych w przestrzeni z gwiazd sąsiadujących z ziemią!.. A mam pewne podstawy po temu, by mniemać, że stamtąd właśnie, z tych światów nieznanych, przybywają do nas owe wizye zdumiewające! Mam na myśli pięć punktów: księżyc, słońce, Jowisza, Marsa i Wenus. Jeżeli z drugiej strony przyjmiemy hypotezę, że projekcye padają po linii prostej, to gwiazda nieznana wysyłająca ku nam owe czarodziejskie wizye winna odpowiadać dwom warunkom: musi znajdować się w położeniu, któreby umożliwiało robienie zdjęć, oraz musi zdobyć możność przesyłania nam tych obrazów. Jako przykład weźmy wypadek, który pozwala, ściśle określić miejsce i datę. Balon Mongolfierich wzniósł się w powietrze 5 czerwca 1783 r. o g. 4 po południu w okolicy d’Annonay. Należy więc uświadomić sobie, jakie gwiazdy znajdowały się wówczas na horyzoncie i na jakiej wysokości. Zatem konstatujemy kompletny zachód Marsa, Jowisza i Księżyca, podczas gdy Słońce i Wenus znajdowały się po stronie zachodniej horyzontu Annonay. Tylko te gwiazdy mogły obserwować doświadczenia braci Montgolfierich. Ale nie widziały one ich pod tym samym kątem: zdjęcie z Słońca pokazywałoby rzeczy w dalszej perspektywie, natomiast Wenus w tym samym czasie mogła je obserwować pod kątem horyzontalnego nachylenia. Oto pierwsza wskazówka. Czy możemy ją skontrolować. Tak jest, należy tylko porównać datę, kiedy obraz ten ukazał się oczom pana Wiktoryna Beaugrand z ówczesną konstellacyą gwiezdną… Należy sprawdzić, czy i która gwiazda mogła wysyłać promienie na ekran w Enclos. Wiktoryn Beaugrand, stwierdził, że w owym czasie Mars i księżyc już zaszły, Jowisz znajdował się po stronie Wschodu, Słońce zbliżało się tuż do horyzontu, a Wenus zajęła punkt nieco wyżej położony. Zatem tylko z tej planety mogły emanować promienie, na ekran zwrócony jak wiadomo ku zachodowi. Ten przykład wykazuje, że choć krucha wydaje się na pozór moja hypoteza, można ją poddać ścisłej, precyzyjnej kontroli. Nie omieszkałem skorzystać z tej samej metody odnośnie do innych obrazów i w swoim czasie wydam specyalną listę weryfikacyjną z najdokładniejszymi szczegółami. Otóż po rzeczowym zbadaniu wszystkich wizyi, po określeniu warunków, w jakich się one na murze w Enclos pojawiły — doszedłem drogą logicznych wniosków do niezłomnego przekonania, że obrazy pozostają w związku z planetą Wenus — tylko z planetą Wenus. Dwa obrazy, które unaoczniły Noelowi Dorgeroux i jego siostrzeńcowi egzekucyę miss Edyty Cavell musiały być robione rano, ponieważ egzekucya ofiary niemieckiego okrucieństwa miała miejsce rano. Obraz, odtwarzający bombardowanie Reims zdejmowany był od strony wschodu, ponieważ pocisk ugodził statuę, znajdującą się na wschodniej fasadzie katedry. Stanowi to dowód, że zdjęcia mogły być robione zarówno rano jak wieczorem, od wschodu i od zachodu. — Jest to poważny argument na poparcie mej hypotezy, ponieważ Wenus, gwiazda wieczoru i gwiazda poranka spogląda na ziemię o świcie od strony Lewantu, a wieczorem od zachodu, a Noel Dorgeroux (otrzymałem telefonicznie potwierdzenie od pana Wiktoryna Beaugrand) — otóż Noel Dorgeroux, wielki genialny umysł, kazał wybudować mur, którego obie powierzchnie były pod identycznym kątem nachylenia zwrócone jedna ku tej stronie, gdzie słońce wschodzi, druga ku tej, kędy zachodzi… Kolejno zatem przyjmowały promienie wysyłane przez Wenus gwiazdę wieczoru lub przez Wenus gwiazdę wstającego dnia. Takie są dowody, które na razie mogłem zdobyć. Zostanę one wzmocnione przez głębokie badania i racyonalną obserwację obrazów, które przesuwały się lub przesuną przed naszym wzrokiem na ekranie w Enclos. Ale kwestya pochodzenia obrazów nie wyjaśnia jeszcze zasadniczo kwestyi. Obrazy przybywają z Wenus — oto twierdzenie moje, które wiem, że wywoła protesty wśród oficyalnych przedstawicieli naszej nauki, wśród członków Akademii… Ale teraz nasuwa się pytanie — jaką drogą za pośrednictwem jakich środków i aparatów otrzymujemy to posłannictwo z planety Wenus?! Sądzę, że nie ulega to dyskusyi, iż działanie promieni świetlnych jest wykluczone w tym wypadku. Sprzeciwiają się temu zasadnicze prawa optyki geometrycznej: pod tym względem Nauka stawia formalne i stanowcze veto! Skłonny jestem wierzyć, że istoty zamieszkujące planetę Wenus próbowały już porozumiewać się z nami przy pomocy sygnałów świetlnych. Zaniechały jednak bezskutecznych wysiłków, ponieważ niedoskonałość naszej wiedzy ludzkiej uniemożliwiała to porozumienie. Wiadomo, że Lowell i Schiaparelli zaobserwowali na powierzchni Wenus jakieś błyszczące punkty, które uznali za objawy erupcyi wulkanicznych. Jabym raczej sądził, iż to były próby porozumienia. Nauka jednakowoż nie może nam zabronić zastanawiać się nad kwestyą, czy mieszkańcy Wenus nie maję innego sposobu przesyłania nam swych pozdrowień… Czemuż np. nie pomyśleć o promieniach X, które odbywając drogę ściśle w linii prostej — umożliwiałyby powstawanie obrazów czystych i wyraźnych. Nie jest to bynajmniej rzeczą niemożliwą, aby władnie promienie X były używane przy wysyłaniu obrazów rzucanych na ekran w Enclos. Ale jak, przy pomocy promieni X wyjaśnić kinematograficzne zdjęcia rzeczy ziemskich: zdjęcia robione z innej planety? Wiemy przecież, jeżeli powołać się na przykład konkretny, że ani bracia Mongolfieri, ani otaczający ich ludzie nie emanowali promieni. A zatem mieszkańcy Wenus nie mogli się posługiwać tymi promieniami przy chwytaniu obrazów? Oto są wszystkie możliwości, jakie oprzeć się dadzą na podstawach współczesnej nauki. Przyznaję otwarcie, że nie ośmieliłbym się zapuścić na teren hypotez, przewidujących rozwiązanie kwestyi zgoła nowe, gdyby mnie Noel Dorgeroux sam poniekąd do tego nie upoważnił. Rok temu wydałem broszurę zatytułowaną „Nowe przyczynki do prawa grawitacyi powszechnej”. Broszura ta nie wywołała żadnego echa w świecie naukowym, zwróciła jednakowoż uwagę Noela Dorgeroux, ponieważ siostrzeniec jego Wiktoryn Beaugrand znalazł moje nazwisko zanotowane w papierach wuja. Noel Dorgeroux nie mógł skądinąd znać mojego nazwiska, jak tylko z owej broszury. I czyżby mu przyszło do głowy zainteresować się moją skromną osobą, gdyby nie to, że moja teorya o promieniach grawitacyi, którą rozwijam w tej broszurze — zgadzała się z problemem jego wielkiego wynalazku? Muszę się na tę pracę moją powołać. Zawarte są w niej rezultaty nie we wszystkich punktach ściśle ustalone — mimo tego godne uwagi. Ogłosiłem tam wyniki mych doświadczeń łączących się z tem promieniowaniem. Szkicuję tam teoryę promieni, odbywających drogę po linia prostej z szybkością trzy rany większą niż szybkość światła. (W przeciągu czterdziestu sześciu sekund mogą one dostać na Wenus, wtedy, gdy jest ona najbardziej do Ziemi zbliżoną). Można się przekonać, że chociaż istnienie tych promieni dzięki którym przyciąganie powszechne dało się ująć w prawa Newtona nie zostało jeszcze stwierdzone — i że nie udało mi się ich jeszcze uwidocznić za pomocą odpowiednio skonstruowanych aparatów — to jednak przytaczam na poparcie mej teoryi dowody, które nie powinny być zlekceważone: Aprobata Noela Dorgeroux — umacnia mnie w moim przekonaniu! Z drugiej strony wolno mniemać, że jeśli nasza biedna ziemska nauka w pierwotnym jeszcze rudymentarnym stanie pozostająca nie miała pojęcia o istotnym czynniku równowagi Wszechświata — to uczeni z Wenus mają już to stadyum niższe poznania dawno poza sobą i posiadają aparaty fotograficzne, pozwalające na robienie zdjęć filmowych przy pomocy promieni grawitacyjnych i to według idealnie doskonałej metody. Czekali wszakże. Pochyleni nad naszą skromną planetą, poinformowani o wszystkiem co się tutaj dzieje, świadkowie naszej bezsilności — czekali na możność zaprowadzenia komunikacyi pomiędzy nami a ich własną planetą i za pośrednictwem jedynego możliwego w tym wypadku czynnika. Czekali cierpliwie, spokojnie, uzbrojeni w aparaty, niedostępne dla ziemskich uczonych, obrzucając ziemię wiązkami niewidzialnych promieni, skoncentrowanych w ich projektorach i aparatach odbierających, badając pilnie rezultaty swych usiłowań. I pewnego dnia stała się rzecz cudowna,. Pewnego dnia wiązka promieni padła na ekran, powleczony substancyami umożliwiającemi żywiołowy rozkład chemiczny i natychmiastową rekonstrukcyę. Tego to dnia dzięki Noelowi Dorgeroux — mieszkańcy Wenus mogli się po raz pierwszy porozumieć z Ziemią!… Największy wypadek w historyi naszej planety stał się rzeczywistością!… Mamy na to dowód, że mieszkańcom Wenery nie obce były pierwsze eksperymenty Noela Dorgeroux, że rozumieli ich doniosłość, interesowali się rozwojem prac jego i śledzili wypadki życiowe, skoro sfotografowali scenę śmierci tragicznej syna starego uczonego D. Dorgeroux. Nie będę przechodził szczegółowo wszystkich filmów, jakie się przesunęły na ekranie w Enclos. Tę analizę może sobie teraz przeprowadzić każdy w świetle hypotezy, która rozwijam. Zwracam jedynie uwagę, że owe istoty z Wenus starały się nadać rzucanym przez się obrazom piętno pewnej jednolitości. Nasuwa się siłą faktu przypuszczenie, że owe tajemnicze „troje oczu” — to po prostu marka fabryczna, analogiczna do emblematów ziemskich wytworni filmowych. Tym oczom jednak, nie mającym nic wspólnego z oczyma Ziemian mieszkańcy Wenus umieją nadać wyraz ludzkiego spojrzenia, co więcej upodobniają je do oczu tej osobistości, która będzie odgrywać główną rolę w filmie. Skądże jednak wybór tej a nie innej marki? Dlaczego właśnie oczy i to troje oczu? Nie wiem jednak czy obecnie warto się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie? Być może, iż tamci chcieli nam w ten sposób dać wyobrażenie o formach życia na ich planecie? Może jest to zdjęcie robione przez nich i u nich, odsłaniające nam tajniki bytowania na Wenus. Możebne, że w związku ze śmiercią Ludwika XVI — chcieli nam pokazać jeden epizod ze swej historyi, przedstawiający scenę egzekucyi jakiejś wybitnej ich osobistości... Może to kat ucina głowę, opatrzoną trojgiem oczu?!… Trzy ręce — troje oczu!… Czyż ośmielę się na tej kruchej podstawie zbudować teoryę, że mieszkańcy Wenus są trójsymetryczni, tak jak człowiek ze swojemi dwojgiem oczu. dwiema rękami, dwiema nogami, dwojgiem uszu jest dwusymetryczne? Czyż spróbuję opisać, tak jak to sobie wyobrażam, iż posiadają oni organy takich zmysłów jak zmysł magnetyczny, zmysł przestrzeni, zmysł elektryczności itd.? Nie, nie będę się zapuszczał w te dociekania. To są szczegóły, których dostarczą nam uczeni z Wenus, jeżeli uda się im udoskonalić komunikacyę z Ziemią. A mam to niezłomne przekonanie, iż im się uda! Silą się na to już od wieków. „Porozmawiajmy” — powiedzą nam wkrótce, tak jak zapewne powiedzieli to Noelowi Dorgeroux. On wiedział i w chwili gdy rażony ciosem mordercy walczył ze śmiercią, pragnął jeszcze na dole ekranu nakreślić formułę decydującą… Promienie B… B. e. r. g. e. Promienie B.!… Noel Dorgeroux określił wyraźnie te promienie grawitacyjne, o których istnieniu dowiedział się z mojej broszury a może też ze swej międzyplanetarnej korespondencyi z istotami, zamieszkującemi Wenus. A tam na Wenus nauczono się tak zużytkowywać te promienie, jak u nas każdy fotograf posługuje się promieniami świetlnymi. A te pięć liter Berge nie stanowią bynajmniej początku imienia Bergeronette. Była to fatalna omyłka, której ofiarą padła Beranżera Massignac. To ma być słowo „Berger” (pasterz) Noel Dorgeroux w chwili agonii, kiedy mózg jego przesłoniły już ciemności, nie znalazł innego określenia dla planety Wenus jak Gwiazda Pasterska (Etoile du Berger)… Osłabła jego ręka zaledwie kilka zdołała nakreślić liter. Dla mnie jasnem jest, że on, który wiedział, chciał przed śmiercią stwierdzić, że za pośrednictwem promieni grawitacyjnych Gwiazda „du Berger” przesyła ziemi żywe obrazy, odgrywające rolę znaków porozumiewawczych. Jeżeli przyjmie się wszystkie wnioski, wynikające logicznie z zawartego w tym krótkim szkicu materyału dowodowego — to jednak powstaje jeszcze wiele punktów niewyjaśnionych. Jak skonstruowane są aparaty obserwacyjne i projekcyjne, którymi posługują się mieszkańcy Wenus. A następnie kwestya jeszcze ważniejsza: na czem poleca tajemnica ekranu w Enclos? Jaki jest skład chemiczny substancyi, które umożliwiają widzialność obrazów?… Jak się te substancje rozkładają i znowu rekonstruują? Nauka ludzka w obecnym stadyum swego rozwoju nie może odpowiedzieć na te pytania, niema jednak ogłosić swego bezwzględnego veto! Może powiedzieć: nie wiem, ale niech nie mówi, to niedorzeczność! Raczej obowiązkiem jej jest użycie wszystkich rozporządzalnych środków na wyjaśnienie tej kwestyi ważniejszej niż wszystkie zagadnienia, które dotychczas zajmowały umysły uczonych. Podobno pan Massignac zniknął bez śladu. Trzeba skorzystać z tej sposobności. Należy amfiteatr w Enclos ogłosić za własność narodową. Jest to niedopuszczalnem przecie, aby jakaś jednostka z wykluczeniem całego społeczeństwa posiadała na wyłączną własność tak niesłychanie doniosłą tajemnicę i mogła ją w każdej chwili unicestwić, odbierając ludzkości rezultaty wysiłków genialnego badacza. To nie powinno mieć miejsca!… Musimy się postarać o to, aby w jak najkrótszym czasie zdobyć sposób stałego porozumiewania się z mieszkańcami Wenus!… Oni nam opowiedzą historyę naszej przeszłości od tysięcy wieków i wtajemniczą nas w istotną treść zagadek wszechświata, które wyprzedzając nas zdołali już dawno rozwiązać, umożliwią nam być może korzystanie z dobrodziejstw cywilizacyi tak wysokiej, że nasza ziemska zdaje się przy niej szczytem ignorancyi, dzikością, marnymi wysiłkami pierwotnych istot.